


Let's Dance

by Half_PintGladiator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angel lives, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Gaige are bored. Gaige comes up with a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just something simple and stupid from my writer's notebook.

Angel had been staring at her for what had felt like an eternity. The bass continued pounding in Moxxi’s drowning out whatever attempts at conversation they made. It had only been a few weeks since Angel was back on her feet and already there were signs of improvement in her health. The mechromancer risked a glance up at the siren and met unfaltering blue eyes. She had an idea. 

The song changed, becoming something more rhythmic and definitely more dance-friendly than the usual songs that played. (Gaige was convinced it was only ever one song.) She slid out of her side of the booth before extending a hand to Angel.

“Wanna dance?”

“What?” One of Angel’s thin eyebrows was lifted.

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how to.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Jack… didn’t really let me do, well, normal stuff.”

“Your dad was an asshole. Now c’mon and dance. It’ll be fun.”

Gaige grinned as she thrust out her hand again. Angel hesitated before taking it.

“If this isn’t fun, you suck.”

The redhead snorted. “Don’t let Moxxi hear you say that.”

Angel opened her mouth to question Gaige, but decided against it almost immediately. Gaige half-led, half-dragged her to one of the only open spaces in the bar.

“Won’t everybody, you know, think we’re weird?”

“Most of the Vault Hunters have screwed each other, except maybe Maya. We’re good.”

Angel exhaled, shooting a glance over at Maya and Lilith who were watching over the pair. Maya offered a small smile. Lilith just nodded.

“Okay, follow me. Do what I do and it’ll be awesome.”

Gaige did a little side step, swinging her hips; the other girl tried not to laugh as she followed the motions. From the bar, Salvador called for them to do the robot. The mechromancer offered him her middle finger. Angel couldn’t contain the laughter when Gaige started swinging her arms. While she wasn’t sure how to dance, she was certain her dance partner was doing it all wrong. The music picked up and their dance style changed. The siren had no idea what the moves were called or what her feet were doing, all she knew was that her face hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

Angel soon found out exactly how tiring dancing could be. A little digital monitor that had been installed in her echo system beeped, telling her it was time to rest– if she could hear the device over the music. Her legs wobbled and she stumbled forward into Gaige’s arms. Gaige stumbled back a few steps, barely managing to keep them both from toppling to the floor. Their faces came close as the redhead supported them both. Maya started to rise from her barstool, only to stop when Angel held up a hand.

“I’m okay, I promise. I just need a second.”

Maya nodded, patting Lilith on the shoulder as she settled back on the barstool, her eyes still trained on the two younger women.

“You sure?” Gaige’s voice came out as a little squeak; her cheeks had blanched.

“You caught me, didn’t you? I’m feeling better. A lot better. Thank you, Gaige.”

Color returned to Gaige’s cheeks. She shifted her feet until she realized she was only supporting her own weight.

“If you’re feeling better, why’re you still in my arms?”

Angel felt her face heat up, her gaze heading for the nearest doorway. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall Moxxi’s advice.

“Maybe I like it here.”

Gaige’s green eyes grew wide for a moment before she exhaled. A wide grin quickly took over her face.

“Um… wow.”

“Oh crap. I didn’t break you, did I?”

“I, uh… Let’s get out of here. We’re being stared at.”

Moxxi grinned at the pair, winking dramatically at Angel. The other Vault Hunters were staring at them. Gaige took a hold of Angel’s wrist and gently started pulling her toward the nearest door. They ran to the edge of the floating city for some peace and quiet. Or least it would have been quiet if weren’t for their laughter.

“Did you see the look on Maya’s face?”

“I thought Lil was gonna bust an artery!”

Their laughter died down. They busied themselves with studying the view of the Highlands several thousand feet below them. 

“I had fun, Gaige.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Silence reigned once more until Gaige cleared her throat. Her hand was still around Angel’s wrist.

“Uh, Angel…”

“Yeah?”

“C’mere.”

Gaige drew Angel to her, swallowing nervously before she leaned in. The siren’s eyes widened in shock when the mechromancer kissed her. It didn’t take her long to decide that she liked dancing, but she liked kissing more. Especially when she was kissing Gaige.


End file.
